Sounds Fall Into My Head
by Person With Many Aliases
Summary: Sasuke for once, decides to humor Sakura and accompany her to a show. Now the stupid song is stuck in his head. Oneshot, with pairing implications.


A/N: Inspired by reading too much sasusaku oneshot with the same premise (can't get her out of my head), and watching too much of that delightful music video on Youtube. Crazy like that.

-

-

-

_ALL YOUR BASE - YOUR BASE – BASE – BASE - ALL YOUR BASE - ARE BELONG TO US_

_FOR GREAT JUSTICE – TAKE OFF EVERY 'ZIG – MOVE 'ZIG MOVE 'ZIG – YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING – TAKE OFF EVERY 'ZIG_

_ALL YOUR BASE - YOUR BASE – BASE – BASE - ALL YOUR BASE - ARE BELONG TO US_

Sasuke woke up in the middle of the night, crying bloody murder.

-

-

-

**Person With Many Aliases Presents:**

"**Sounds Fall Into My Head"**

**A Naruto Fanfiction**

"**Naruto" Series property of Masashi Kishimoto**

**-**

**-**

**-**

For the three past years, Sasuke's point of life felt pretty… fine. Sure that while back Orochimaru wanted his body sure. Of course, the Uchiha had better common sense than most to avoid associating with people who talked like girls and bit you on the neck in a **most** implying manner. Ugh.

Still Sasuke wondered at times what would have happened if he did went with the Snake. These days he was being taught by Kakashi, and Naruto and Sakura were off training with Sannin, of all people. Rather unfair. He only gets Genius Jounin, and his two… frie-NO-teammates get to train with **SANNIN**.

Well whatever, Sasuke would shrug, he tried to figure it only proved he was so good, he didn't need a Sannin to pick up his skills.

**SAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNIIIIIIIIN! ARRRRGGGH!**

Sasuke seriously wondered what would have happened if he really went with Orochimaru those years back. (He had a couple run-ins with him over the years. To the Uchiha's great delight, the last encounter scored Sasuke one of the Snake's personal Kusanagi swords for his own use.)

_ALL YOUR BASE - YOUR BASE – BASE - ALL YOUR BASE - ARE BELONG TO US_

Well for sure, Sasuke wouldn't have to put up with this dammed noise in his head that kept replaying. He decided it was all Sakura's fault. Annoying girl. Leave it up to the annoying person to take him to things that would also serve to annoy him.

The story goes, that one day, a week or so back Sasuke was being his usual broody, loner self. Burning trees again.

So Sakura the medic-nin training under Tsunade the SANNIN AND HOKAGE (Sure, rub it in. Sasuke only gets genius lazy Kakashi), pops by.

"Hey, Sasuke. You aren't… busy tonight are you?"

That's what she said. (And she said it with "Sasuke", not "Sasuke-kun". She stopped with the suffix after a year or so under Tsunade. It annoyed Sasuke. Couldn't the girl make up her mind? Is it Sasuke or is it Sasuke-kun? CHOOSE.)

"…Depends…"

"Well, there's this traveling band that collects songs from across the world. They're staying for a couple of days in Konoha. Do you want to see?"

Normally Sasuke would say "no" like any normal human being. But Sakura had this thing for screwing up every perfect little plan. Annoying person. Instead of the "No, of course not, stupid idiot" that would normally occur in the Uchiha's head, he instead found a memory of Kakashi mentioning something about "Teamwork not being able to exist only in a vacuum of combat, it has to be nutured-blah blah blah."

Even Sasuke at points, knew the importance of teamwork. Damn. Well, consider this… training or something.

"F…ffff…."

"Sasuke, are you alright?"

Goddamn "Fffffffiiiinne?"

"Huh? Fine what?"

"Illgo"

"What?"

DEEPBREATH. "I'll go. With you…. To the… band….thingus."

"Really! Wow! Well, I'll meet you there, Sasuke. They're playing every night, so just ask for direction. Later!"

And that was what sealed Sasuke to what would introduce him to the most damnably ANNOYING phrase in the history of the world.

Either way, Sasuke arrived to find most of his other ninja classmates there, partying hard already. The troupe called itself "Midnight Carnival", and used a Kuchiyose to summon a rather artistically done stage. And they really did play a variety of songs.

Naruto as usual, danced like an idiot, only barely calmed by that Hyuuga girl for some reason. Sakura danced and swayed, obviously oblivious to the concept of dizziness (Sasuke refused to note the how beautifully her flying hair looked in the lights… O SHI-).

Sasuke? He jumped… a little.

He was slightly insulted when one of the songs ("The Emo Song" it was called) insulted people who "Don't Jump Around When They Go To Shows".

"You enjoying the show guys?" Asked that damnably annoying bandanna wearing punk who called himself "Person With Many Aliases", and served as DJ and Electronics Synths in the band. (He played from turntables and a single chair suspended in the air only by chains. Sasuke was just the slightest tempted to shoot out those chains. Just slightly.)

Of course, everyone screamed a yes without thinking. Sasuke actually took the time to think it over.

"…I guess…"

"Well, cool! Eh… I found a song, got a pretty good beat. Wanna dance to it?"

Another reckless scream.

"Okay! Here we go!"

And the damned song began. With that horrible intro.

**IN AD 2101.**

**War Was Beginning.**

"**WHAT HAPPEN?"**

(What the hell? What is this grammar?)

"**SOMEONE SET US UP THE BOMB!"**

(Say what?)

"**WE GET SIGNAL."**

"**WHAT?"**

"**MAIN SCREEN TURN ON!"**

(Did he mention this thing came with a built in music video that was showing on the screen above the stage? Horrible, horrible pictures…)

"**IT'S YOU!"**

"**HOW ARE YOU GENTLEMEN!"**

"**ALL YOUR BASE ARE BELONG TO US."**

(All your… what? WHAT? What is this song?)

"**YOU ARE ON THE WAY TO DESTRUCTION."**

"**WHAT YOU SAY!"**

"**YOU HAVE NO CHANCE TO SURVIVE MAKE YOUR TIME."**

"HA HA HA HA…."

Everyone by now thought this was pretty funny, but Sasuke's ears were bleeding at the sound. Then the lyrics came.

**ALL YOUR BASE - YOUR BASE – BASE – BASE - ALL YOUR BASE - ARE BELONG TO US**

**ALL YOUR BASE - YOUR BASE – BASE – BASE ****- ALL YOUR BASE - ARE BELONG TO US**

**ALL YOUR BASE - YOUR BASE – BASE – BASE - ALL YOUR BASE - ARE BELONG TO US**

Sasuke looked around him in disbelief. People were dancing to this?

Sakura was actually dancing to this. **Enjoying it**. That was proof she was insane.

(But she looked so nice in the light around her, swaying…STOP NOISE NOW.)

There were a few more songs after that. But Sasuke's mind sort of blanked out at that song.

"Well Sasuke, thanks for coming with us! I thought you wouldn't."

"…yeah…"

Sasuke was about to sleep that night, comfortably prepared to dream of himself dancing gaily in a field of pink flowers and lit by a green sun-

_IN AD 2101._

_War Was Beginning._

Sasuke's eyes widened at the noise in his head.

"_HOW ARE YOU GENTLEMEN!"_

"_ALL YOUR BASE ARE BELONG TO US."_

(It COULDN'T BE!)

Sasuke tried covering his ears with a pillow he had on him.

"_YOU HAVE NO CHANCE TO SURVIVE MAKE YOUR TIME."_

Then the song began. In his HEAD.

_ALL YOUR BASE - YOUR BASE – BASE – BASE - ALL YOUR BASE - ARE BELONG TO US_

_FOR GREAT JUSTICE – TAKE OFF EVERY 'ZIG – MOVE 'ZIG MOVE 'ZIG – YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING – TAKE OFF EVERY 'ZIG_

_ALL YOUR BASE - YOUR BASE – BASE – BASE - ALL YOUR BASE - ARE BELONG TO US_

Sasuke woke up in the middle of the night, crying bloody murder.

-

-

-

And so the thing had gone on for almost a whole week. No sleep, and he was almost afraid to touch food, lest he watch in horror before his eye his food rearranging themselves to show the same damned phrase.

Everywhere he went, it seemed the words began to poke out.

This proved it. He was turning insane. Great. The Uchiha clan is filled full of insane people.

(Well, Sakura seemed to function pretty well for an insane person… now he can't make fun of her! NOOOOO-)

_ALL YOUR BASE - YOUR BASE – BASE – BASE - ALL YOUR BASE - ARE BELONG TO US_

So Sasuke leaned, in the early morning on Team 7's red bridge, hearing the phrase and tempo repeat over and over and over.

"Morning, Sasuke." Sakura always second to arrive, greeted.

"…Aa." (Aa…ll your base _- YOUR BASE – BASE – BASE - ALL YOUR BASE - ARE BELONG TO US- _FUCK)

"Hey! Sakura-chan! Sasuke-Bastard!" Naruto jumped into view next.

"Naruto! Hey!"

"…Aa." (Aa…ll your base _- YOUR BASE – BASE – BASE - ALL YOUR BASE - ARE BELONG TO US- _STOP SAYING THAT "Aa" THING ALREADY.)

Kakashi, about an hour or two later once more, poofed into view. "Yo guys."

"And what excuse do you have this time?" Sakura sighed.

"I had to set up for a bell test review today. For you guys."

"WHAT!"

"NO WAY!"

"…Hn…" (_YOU ARE ON THE WAY TO DESTRUCTION!)_

-

-

-

Things seemed to had pulled off pretty well for the review that day. Except near the middle of the day, they had successfully tricked the Jounin into the area the three ninjas wanted him to be in. They were then planning how to take advantage of the situation. They easily asked Sasuke first for opinions, since he was far more tactical then the other two.

Sasuke replied almost automatically "Take off every 'zig."

Sakura blinked. "…What?"

Naruto frowned, "What's a zig? Never heard of it. Sasuke, are you alright?"

"Well, no- I mean I actually was trying to say-"

Too late, damage done.

"Sasuke… I think that was the first stupid thing you ever said."

"Heh, heh! Yeah! That was funny!"

Sasuke knew he had to get this noise out of his head as soon as possible, before he lost any more of his sanity.

And there was only one person he knew that had the skills to alleviate this problem.

-

-

-

"Godaime-sama?" Shizune poked her head through the office door.

Tsunade woke up from her stupor on her desk, and rose with a rather immaculate copy of mission reports inked onto her face.

"Mmmmyeah…?

"There is a shinobi here to see you… he says it's quite serious."

"Well… I guess it's more interesting than paperwork… bring him in."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow when she saw Sasuke, "Mr. Invincible" walk in for a check up.

"And what brings you here?"

"Godaime-sama. I have adequate reasons to believe I am turning insane."

"…Such as?"

"I hear voices in my head."

"…Why don't you sit down and… start from the beginning."

So Sasuke did, and in a very un-insane manner, methodically and completely related every relevant event since the day of the show to the present. By the end, Tsunade had trouble trying to stay on her chair while laughing. Sasuke seethed inwardly.

"Uchiha, this is normal! You for one are not turning insane."

"Explain."

"You just have some music stuck in your head."

Sasuke, who had only recently rejoined the whole of human society, including culture, arts, and all the annoying things that came with it, blinked. "And can you tell me how to get it… unstuck?"

"Um… well, it just sort of happens."

"When?"

"Eventually?"

"…Thank you for your time. I shall take my leave now."

"Good luck Sasuke!" Tsunade called behind him, "Just try to do something to get it off your mind!"

-

-

-

Sasuke was about wits end by the end of the training. Every blow upon the log only reminded his brain of the damned song's tempo. Every meaningful and artistic haiku he remembered from his clan abruptly degenerated into a FOR GREAT JUSTICE exercise.

_Okay Sasuke, just calm down. You've handled worse in the past (WHAT YOU SAY?). Just think it through… and- IT'S THAT SHE-DEVIL!_

True enough, Sakura had appeared in the street, carrying groceries. The nerve of her! Here he was, dying from 'Zigs flying around in his brain, and she was just off walking! With groceries!

"SAKURA!"

The medic turned around in time to see Sasuke march up to her. "Sasuke? What do you-"

Quite uncharacteristically (and for good reason, poor boy), the Uchiha grabbed his teammate by the shoulders and shook her.

"What did you do to me?"

"What are you talking about!"

"There's a song stuck in my head ever since that concert! I'm going crazy!"

"… Is that why you said that zig thing?"

"YES!"

"Well, how am I supposed to help you? It's not like having a song stuck in your head is a serious medical condition!"

"I know that, but you're still helping me out of this, since you took me to the place that got the song stuck!"

"Jeez, you got a heck of an unbalanced life, Sasuke."

"This coming from the girl who claims to have had a voice in her head that acted as conduit for subconscious desires."

"Ugh… I should have never told you guys about Inner-Me, huh?"

"Whatever."

"Well, since I'm supposed to be helping you cure you of your stuck song, where will we start?"

"Don't worry. I'm sure something will happen."

The moment he said that, the damned bandanna wearing DJ, Person… whatever the rest of his name went, appeared from a store, dancing to a beat hidden in his headphones, carrying boxes of food to wherever he was going.

"Him!" Sasuke snarled. Immediately he ran over to the DJ and began throttling him.

"You! What did you do to me!"

"Sasuke! Stop!"

Sakura was forced to poke Sasuke in the chest, which came with enough force to knock the boy onto his butt, along with the assaulted Person.

"Oi! What's your problem? You don't like my music? Take it up with the lawyers!"

"Your stupid song is stuck in my head!"

"…Really? Hey! You're that broody guy from the concert!"

"I suppose you're going to say something like 'I never forget a face who comes', or something like that?" Sasuke snorted.

"Eh, not really. I just remember you because you were that guy that didn't really jump around until we played the Emo Song."

"I did jump! Just… not very high."

"Yeah whatever. What do you want anyways?"

"I need you to get this song out of my head!"

"Oh… you got a song stuck in your head from the concert."

"That's what I said!"

"All right, all right." The Person DJ waved off dismissively, "Just come back with me to the hotel, we'll see what I can do… er… that pink-haired girlfriend of yours coming too?"

The two ninjas immediately flushed at the insinuation. "She is, but she's only my teammate."

"Oh… 'teammate'… right. Speaking in code, huh? Riggght." Person duly replied, before reaching down to pick up the packed food that was dropped on the ground, "Well, feel free to follow."

-

-

-

Person WMA slammed through the door of the hotel room, Sasuke and Sakura in tow. The other troupe-members didn't seem to notice, as they were either too busy being stoned off their minds, writing music, or engaging in whatever other meaningful activity was required to 'get the creative juices going'.

"Oi! I've got dinner. Feast, and save some for me. I've got to use my amazing healing powers to fix this ninja."

No one was listening, and the three of them picked their way around the bodies and into the adjoining hotel room, which was packed pretty well with piles of vinyl discs.

"Okay. When you get a song stuck in your head, it just means the muse won't let go. So what we just got to do is balance out your inspiration, so you can think in all planes of existence again."

"…English."

"Phww, you non-artists. I'm going to play a song in hopes your brain will find it catchier and yet softer, so you get hooked on that song instead, but since it's so soft, you'll forget about it sooner. By the way, what's the song you can't get out of you head, ninja boy?"

"'That All Your Base Are Belong To Us' thing."

"Ah… CATS, if only you were here…" Person sniffled.

Sasuke frowned, "Can we get on with this already?"

"Fine fine. I'm going to pick out a song and you'll see if you like the title. Catchiness has to start with the title after all."

"Whatever."

Person pulled out a vinyl disc and inspected it.

"Hmmm… _Robot Rock _by Daft Punk?"

"No."

"_What is Love? _by Haddaway?"

"No."

"_Parade_ by Chaba?"

"No."

"_Fuer Frei_ by Rammenstien?"

"No."

"_Advent: One Winged Angel_ by Uematsu Nobou?"

"That sounds really stupid."

"_Fury of the Storm_ by Dragonforce?"

"No."

"_DARE _by Gorillaz? It's a personal favorite of mine."

"Hell no."

Sakura snapped, "GOD SASUKE! Just listen to a song, stop being so picky! I need to get these groceries back home soon!"

"Or what?"

"I know a medical Jutsu that disrupts nerve signals. I could have you flopping around like a fish for a week."

"…" Sasuke sat down by the phonograph that sat on one the piles and waited paitently.

"As for you!" Sakura pointed her finger at the DJ, "You better pick something soft and catchy for Sasuke-kun soon!"

The cracked knuckles explained just as much. The DJ frantically picked through the tunes, grabbed a green labeled vinyl disc and played it.

Five minutes later, the song ended.

"Well?" Person asked.

"…I think the noises stopped."

"Great! Any thanks?"

"No. It's your fault in the first place."

"Tch."

Sakura turned to the DJ, "What was the name of that song?"

"Eh… _Katamari on the Rocks_ by Yu Miyake and Masayuki Tanaka."

"What the heck's a Katamari?" Sakura asked with a confused look.

Person shrugged "You know, a Katamari."

Silence.

"… Katamari? WMD?"

"What?"

"Weapon of Mass Destruction?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "What sort of song is named after a destructive weapon?"

"Trust me, if you ever saw a Katamari, you'd realize that the thing has to go with music."

-

-

-

Sunset. Sasuke and Sakura left the hotel, amidst waves of frighteningly cheerful musicians.

"You fine now, Sasuke?"

"…yeah… Sakura?"

"Hmmm?"

"Did you notice yourself saying 'Sasuke-kun' back there?"

"I did? Old habits, I guess. Why?"

"Oh… nothing… thanks, I guess."

"Well, that's a first, Sasuke thanking me."

The Uchiha smirked, "Trust me, this isn't the first time I've been grateful for you being on my team."

He disappeared then, leaving Sakura feeling rather warm in the cheeks.

Old habits, indeed.

-

-

-

Night fell, Sakura yawned and settled into her bed, ready for dreams of running through dark blue fields under the paradox light of the black moon-

A noise erupted into her thoughts.

_NA NA, NA NA NA NA NA, NA, NA, KATAMARI DAMA-SHIIII!_

_NA NA, NA NA NA NA NA, NA, NA, KATAMARI DAMA-SHIIII!_

_KATAMARI DAMASHII_

Sakura woke up screaming.

-

-

-

**END (FOR GREAT JUSTICE!)**

-

-

-

A/N: Another thing I wrote in a day. I felt compelled to write a piece with Sakura and Sasuke in it. Whether or not it implies a romantic element, I have no clue. Sasuke is probably out of character, but I guess anything can happen when you stay for the three years, plus not sleeping for a week while All Your Base plays non-stop in your head.

I dunno what the compulsion was though. I probably was high on life or something.

Midnight Carnival: My fictional band that uses anime or game characters as the band. Every time I play music, I imagine them playing it. Mostly Guilty Gear musicians, though I've been trying to cycle out older members for new:

I-no: Guitar

Dante with Nevan: Guitar and Male Vocals

Jeremy Colt (Original Character): Percussion

Robo-Ky: Keyboard Synths

Songstress Yuna, and Dizzy: Female Vocals

Slayer, Millia, and Venom: Classical European Instruments

Anji Mito and Tayuya: Classical Asian Instruments

Person With Many Aliases: Electronic Synths, DJ, and Male Vocals


End file.
